A room full of guys
by black angel falling
Summary: Kai has a dream about sexy guys but is it a good dream? or a bad dream? kaixhiro kaixray


**I thought of this just now!! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summery: Kai has a dream about some sexy people but is it a good dream or a bad dream? rated T **

**(I don't own Beyblade or Oliver twist)**

**

* * *

**

A room full of guys

Lying in a nice soft bed was pure bliss. Surrounded by scented candles, a fire roaring warming his bedroom. Kai snuggled deeper under his duvet, all he needed to make this more perfect was some strawberries and chocolate. As if on cue, Hiro came into his bedroom with a tray. He had tight black trousers on and no shirt, his muscular six pack on show. He sat on the edge of Kai's bed and lent forward and licked Kai's ear. He shuddered with pure pleasure.

'I've got a surprise for you Kai.' He whispered seductively.

Before Kai could reply Daichi came into the room. He was wearing a shiny shirt and white jeans with red clown shoes. Ray suddenly popped up from under Kai's covers. 'Hey Kai' Kai blushes.

'Where did you come from?' Kai asked.

Suddenly he felt a hand go under his trousers. He let out a moan. 'Ray.' He gasped.

'It's not me, its Tala.' Ray whispered.

Kenny's head popped out from under the covers beside Kai. 'Hi Kai. I'm touching you!'

Kai looks at him. There was a very strange look in his face and what the hell was he wearing?!? He was wearing a world globe. Every country had its name on it. 'If you spin me around. I can show you more than Japan, I can show you America.' Kenny told him seductively.

Kai felt another hand on his this time his back, which wasn't possible because he still lying on his back. He sat up to find a hand sticking out of his bed. 'Ooooh Kai.' Hiro sang. Kai looked at him to find chocolate all over Hiro's chest. 'Wanna lick it off?' Kai's eyes widened and he grinned at the thought. 'I'll even let you eat my poop.' Kai's grin immediately disappeared.

'Oh Kai. How about we have some fun?' A familiar red head jumped out the strawberry bowl. He began to strip off his…banana suit…by peeling it like a normal banana revealing…

'_Naked body, hot naked body, hot naked body' _Kai prayed.

The peeling was off, revealing…another banana suit. Damn it! Tala peeled off layer after layer of banana skin, it was like he was wearing twenty. Ray snuck his hand up Kai's shirt and rubbed his chest causing Kai to shiver. Tyson, who came out of nowhere was wearing a policeman's uniform. He and Daichi began shaking there hips. Hiro put some music on, the full Monty song began. Kai was getting really horny now.

_Food, glorious food!_

_Hot sausage and mustard!_

_While were in the mood-_

_Cold jelly and custard!_

Kai's mouth hit the floor, Tyson and Daichi were singing Oliver Twist. Tyson took off the police hat and the vest. While Daichi started pole dancing on Hiro who had jumped on the bed.

_Food, glorious food!_

_We're anxious to try it!_

_Forty banquets a day-_

_Our favourite diet!_

Tyson took off his white shirt revealing a bare chest, he swung his shirt around and then handed it to Daichi who rubbed it on his armpits.

_Just picture a great big steak-_

_Fried, roasted or stewed!_

_Oh food,_

_Wonderful food,_

_Marvellous food,_

_Glorious food!_

Daichi handed the shirt to Tala, who was now wearing a tomato costume. He sniffed the shirt and let out a long sigh. Daichi tore of his own shirt and while Tyson tore his trousers off.

_Food, glorious food!_

_What is there more handsome?_

_Gulped, swallowed or chewed-_

_Still worth a king's ransom_

_What is it we dream about?_

_What brings on a sigh?_

_Piled peaches and cream, about_

_Six foot high_

Tyson was only wearing his underwear and was helping Daichi take off his trousers. Once he had removed Daichi's trousers, he stuffed it down his pants. Daichi was left wearing thong. His private parts were just about hiding and were bouncing up and down every time he moved. It was a horrific sight. Tyson and Daichi rubbed there bums together and started farting. The smell hit Kai's nose making him want to throw up. Daichi and Tyson stopped and gave each other a mischief smile.

Next thing Kai knows, Tyson and Daichi throw there privates in Kai's face and started rubbing his face with them, although there privates were covered, only a thin layer of material separated them and Kai's face. Kai screamed as loud as he could and jumped out of bed to find himself naked.

'Kai!' Hiro's voiced boomed.

Blinking, Kai found himself in his bedroom with his pyjamas on. Hiro was stepping out of bed looking worried. 'Kai what's wrong? You just screamed and jumped out of bed.'

Kai looked around and then looked back at Hiro, that's right he was his boyfriend. It was all a dream. 'Sorry. I'm alright.' Kai and Hiro got back into bed and snuggled close. His warm body was just he needed after having a dream like that.

'Kai?' Hiro interrupted Kai's thoughts.

'Yes?'

'I have something to tell you.' He was very serious.

'What?' Kai asked warily.

'It'll annoy you.'

'What?'

'It's going to really piss you off.'

'What?'

'This is just a dream within a dream, your still surrounded by boys.'

Kai was suddenly surrounded by Hiro, Kenny, Ray, Tala, Tyson and Daichi. 'OH FUCK NOOO!!!' They all walked towards him, holding their hands out in front of them like zombies. Hiro, Kenny, Tala and Ray were repeating 'sex' over and over while Tyson and Daichi were repeating 'text'.

'Stay away from me!!!'

He from them and tore the door open and ran straight into Mr Blobby. Mr Blobby was a human shaped pink thing with yellow spots all over it. He wore a yellow tie with different coloured spots on it, thick red lips and a red nose and big green eyes (it used to be a children's programme that I watched. Lol Google Mr Blobby if you want to see a pic of him) 'Blobby, Blobby, Blobby!!!' Mr Blobby said, the only words he can say. Everyone burst into song

_Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, if only you could make us understand_

_Blobby,__ oh Mr Blobby, your influence will spread throughout the land_

_Let's hear it for Mr Blobby (Blobby, blobby, blobby)_

_His philosophy of life will steer him through_

_And as far as he can see_

_He's the same as you and me_

_There's nothing in the world he cannot do_

_No hill too high, no desert too dry_

_No road too long, no tide too strong _

_No bridge too far, he's got a car_

_No slope to steep, no thought too deep_

_No star too bright, no squeeze too tight _

_No tale too tall, no cat too cool_

_No bass too low, he'll give it a go_

_No end to his talents, no sense of balance_

_Blobby,__ oh Mr Blobby, when disaster strikes you never get depressed_

_Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, you'll always prove that Blobby is the best _

At this point Kai was screaming his head off at the singing. it was terribly out of tune, and he felt like his head was about to explode.

_Although he's unconventional in hue_

_His philosophy of life will steer him through_

_And despite the limitation_

_Of his poor co-ordination _

_He knows he'll show the world a thing or two_

_(Blobby, blobby, blobby)_

_Blobby, Mr Blobby, you're the guy who puts the do in do or die _

_Blobby, Mr Blobby, your deeds are guaranteed to stupefy_

_No ride too rough, no test too tough _

_No act too slick, no race too quick_

_No shot too hot, he'll hit the spot_

_No style too chic, no joke too weak_

_No chance too slim, no fate too grim _

_No foe too strong, no odds too long _

_No price too high, he's put some by _

_No dodge, no doubt, no backing out_

_Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, if humanity's a question of degree_

_Blobby, Mr Blobby, stay loyal to your Blobby pedigree_

_Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, you're the one who bears the pink and yellow crest_

_Blobby, Mr Blobby, you'll always prove that Blobby is the best _

Kai had completely lost it, the singing was annoyingly out of tune and annoying all together. He had to get away form these freaks! He stood up and tried to push past Mr Blobby but only to end up bouncing off him. He turned around to find everyone naked and jumping towards him with their privates bouncing up and down. Its was like a horror movie, they were repeating the song again. He had to get out now. Someone was shaking him.

'Kai wake up!'

Kai opened his eyes to find amber eyes staring down at him. 'Ray?'

'It's ok, you were only dreaming.'

'Oh It's all over?'

'Yes.'

Kai sat up and looked around, Ray, his real boyfriend was next to him in bed, all his team mates surrounded him after hearing something unusual.

'So Kai? It's soooo cool you know the words to Food, glorious food!' Tyson said with a huge grin on his face.

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'You were singing in your sleep. don't you remember?' Hilary asked.

'No!'

'You were, you were singing food, glorious food and then Mr Blobby, whoever that is.' Hiro told him trying to hold back a laugh.

'Your kidding me.' Kai said. It couldn't have happened could it? Kai's never seen Oliver Twist or Mr Blobby before, the only children's programme he's seen was Barney the purple dinosaur, who Kai was scared.

'Hey guys what?' Max asked.

'What?' Kenny asked.

'You know how it's my birthday next week? Mum's gotten Barney the purple dinosaur to show up at my party!!'

'NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!'

* * *

**i'm mean aren't i? you should mr blobby's song on you tube if you want to know how it goes :D reviews pleeeaaasee!!!**


End file.
